Out of the Spirit Realm
by lilmuffin
Summary: Why is Haku human? Why is the spirit police after Chihiro? Why does Granny drug her cookies? Find out when you read my fic!
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is a really weird epiphany I had after seeing the movie…hope you likies it! And to those of you slow people, I refer to Haku as Kohaku because….that's his name Oo and I'm to lazy to right out "The Kohaku River Spirit" ever time I refer to Haku…I mean Kohaku.

**Disclaimer**:

I'm a billionaire

With tons a cash

And hash

And I OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!

I'm also in denial

get's hit over the head by Miazaki

_Zeniba cracked out her staff and pointed it straight at Kohaku's heart like judgment at an execution line. The end of the rod glowed a bright white color; a star in the dark of the night. The sheer power within the staff brought about a strong wind that somehow contributed to the tranquil, cool night at Swamp Bottom._

_"You understand that once you do this  there's no turning back," said Granny, her voice emanating through the air. _

_"Yes, I understand," answered Kohaku._

There was a sudden flash of blinding white light that lit the sky with torrents of power. Kohaku fell to his knees; It was done. He was finally human.

REWIND

Kohaku took one last look at the bath-house he had known for what seemed like forever, morphed into his dragon form, and took off over the bridge and out into the open.

It had been four years of hard work in that dreary bath-house since the day Kohaku quit his apprenticeship with Ubaba and the day Chihiro left. He made a deal with Ubaba that after four years of work in the bath-house, all of Kohaku's debts to his old master would be paid, and he would be free to do as he chose. Now that day was finally here and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Time seemed to pass so quickly over the vast sea of grass, that bent and turned to the wind's lightest touch. The sun shown brighter than all the sins of heaven and hell, lining each cloud with gold; and Kohaku bathed in it's warmth. After a deep wet awakening from a fluffy cloud, it's presence was appreciated. And in his mind he hummed:

_If the blue poppy's petals are swaying without any wind_

_It's all thanks to my sigh.  I don't know for sure, but it's gotta be._

_Wrapped up in the darkness of every day, chained by my freedom_

_The dreams we had together were so bright,_

_I could no longer look myself in the face directly_

_There's only one thing I can see in my filthy mirror_

_A light that's no illusion... you are my light._

_No matter what kind of shoes I wear, if I walk, I leave footprints_

_And until one day they stop, they're the proof that I'll finish..._

_...One life_

All he could think about was Chihiro; and all he could do was sigh.

It was dusk when Kohaku finally arrived at swamp bottom and each star in the night sky seemed to twinkle warmly as if to greet him. Frogs were croaking and crickets were chirping and when Kohaku's tail whipped around from the landing, it only added to the quiescence of Zeniba's domain. He transformed into his human self, trying not to look overpowering when he would meet Zeniba, and followed the enchanted light post that guided him to Zeniba's cottage.

He lifted his hand and was about to knock on her door, when it flung open and the surprised Kohaku was forced in by Zeniba's power. The stone fireplace kindred a burning fire, adding warmth to the house that gave Kohaku a nostalgic feeling from somewhere in his past. The smell of freshly baked cookies emanated throughout the humble, four wall cottage.

"It's been long time Kohoku, dear," said Granny from the kitchen, "Please, please. Have seat at the table. I made a batch of cookies in honor of your arrival."

Kohaku was just a little nervous as he situated himself at the table in the center of the room. It was true that he had sent a letter to Zeniba of his arrival, but he still expected a little more animosity because of his past actions as a petty thief. The only thing that bound these two very different beings together was that they both cared for Chihiro, not only for her relationship with the two, but for the fact that Chihiro was the only known living human to have come in contact with the spirit realm.

"Thank you for having me Zeniba-san," answered Kohaku trying his best to sound polite. No sooner had he said this, Zeniba came out with a huge tray of cookies and a pitcher of ice cold milk floating in from behind.

"It's my pleasure Kohaku." She took a seat at the table, "So, why have you come this way to see me. I know you must have been in a hurry to make up a new life after being at the bath-house for so long."

"…W-well I …" sputtered Kohaku

"Yes, Kohaku?" the pitcher was pouring a glass of milk for him, the thought of trying a cookie was the farthest thing from his mind.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I want you to make me human."

"Why on earth would you want to be human? Mortality is such a pain."

Kohaku broke into a sweat. Why exactly did he want to be human? He had contemplated this for some time, but something inside him new he could not go on with being a spirit without a purpose. If he was human he could live, and feel and make something of life instead of  sitting around in the spirit world searching fruitlessly for something he would never find, but he couldn't really tell Granny that.

"I understand Kohaku-kun," said Zeniba filling in Kohaku's silence. It was the few moments like this when Kohaku actually appreciated the circumstance he was in.

"I know it's a really big favor, but you're the only one I thought could do it,"

"Your in luck, because I think I have just the right spell." Unexpectedly, Zeniba shot strait to the closet and started rummaging  through it, throwing things wildly in all directions.

"WHERE THE HELL DID I KEEP MY FRIGGN' STAFF," she shouted as a violin shattered into a thousand pieces not far from where Kohaku sat, followed by a few stuffed animals.

"This door is a portal to Redwater Dragon's closet. Stupid bitch can't ever keep that thing clean."

More rummaging and shuffling continued as Kohaku grew weary. He was in the middle of a pleasant dream where Aznitsud's grave fell into a pool of Redwater Dragon's spit when the audible cries of "I FOUND THE FUCKING THING!!" could be heard in the next tri county area.

Zeniba grabbed Kohaku by her free hand and with her staff in the other, and dragged him out into the night.

"WeR…. Er yA… pLaN'n oN taKe'N… mE… Ya seXy BEast," was all Kohaku could say because, of course, the cookies were drugged.

"HA! You'll have a hangover for a month. This is payback for the time you stole my golden seal."

For the moment all Zeniba could do was point and laugh in that cool night.

**_2 hours later in Zeniba's backyard_**

Zeniba cracked out her staff and pointed it straight at Kohaku's heart like judgment at an execution line. The end of the rod glowed a bright white color; a star in the dark of the night. The sheer power within the staff brought about a strong wind that somehow contributed to the tranquil, cool night at Swamp Bottom.

"You understand that once you do this  there's no turning back," said Granny, her voice emanating through the air.

"Yes, I understand," answered Kohaku.

There was a sudden flash of blinding white light that lit the sky with torrents of power. Kohaku fell to his knees; It was done. He was finally human.

**A.N.**

O yeah, before I forget, those things in italics that Kohaku is humming, those  are translated Pillows lyrics from the song "One Life" and no, I don't own the pillows either.

Oo. whoa …. I got a little weird back ther…..

Heh heh…

I hope people I no don't read this…

DX

DX  
DX

Well to those I don't know…PLEASE REVIEW…even if you say I suc and this fic sucs…but hey, better than leaving me out in the cold….    WITH NOTHING BUT THIS STRAIGHT JACKET TO KEEP ME WARM!

XD, spread the confusion.


	2. chapter 2

**AN:** Special thankies to **Draechaeli ** and **Yami Silverdramon**. You guy's (or gals…er somin') rock!!! That must mean _something_ coming from me. XD Glomps Draechaeli and Yami Silverdramon                                                                                                    

**Disclaimer: **I'm still in denial…b-but this skeery dude in a black suit and shades said I don't own Spirited Away…that dude's craaaaaazy.

**Chapter 2:**

Chihiro stared out at the acres of trees; the leaves rustling at the slightest touch of wind. She breathed deep into the sweet, fresh air. The sun was shining and the day was young, and all Chihiro could do was stare into empty space on the cold rough surface of a rock outside the train station she'd been to so many times before.

_"Never look back,"_ he had said to her. And she never did.

Something about that moment must have shook her awake, because the next second she got off her dead ass and the only thing that was on the now 16-year-old Chihiro's mind was _"High School exams,"_ and _"must study."_

She ran with her school bag banging against her side as fast as she could via a shortcut she found through the _Kami no Fukai_ (her own special name for the forest surrounding the train station). She hopped on to the side walk that bordered the forest and just happened to run into Tekeshi Shinji.

Shinji was sort of a prep/pretty boy that had a little thing for Chihiro since she move from Kyoto four years ago. Chihiro was quite aware of this fact, but sadly Shinji didn't know how to take a hint; so naturally when Chihiro was forced to work on her free response history project with him, that also happened to count for half her grade, her mood suddenly turned from apprehension to bitter remorse.

"Hey Chihiro," said Tekeshi in that voice that says _don't reject my futile attempted to make small talk_ and _your sooo far out of my league_ all at the same time.

"Umm.. nice weather we're having," Tekeshi laughed nervously.

The truth was that Chihiro was not out of his league but well below it. She was kind of a loser on the social food chain. At first sight, no one could get past her bright blue bangs and the freckles she always thought hideous, nor the fact that whenever she wasn't in her school uniform she would always be the girl with the oversized t-shirt and baggy pants that of course gave her the "behind her back" title of the transsexual female.

Chihiro gave Tekeshi the death stare. She desperately wanted to flick the poor love-sick bastard off, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Not now Tekeshi," was as far as she could get. She walked as fast as she could in the other direction and decided to take an alternative route to her house. She was desperate to get away from that dazed look Shinji got after Chihiro graced him with a word or two.

When she got to her little two story house, that badly needed a paint job, she found that once again her parents weren't around to greet her, nor had she expected them to be. Both her parents worked as engineers, but once in a while, she wished that they could acknowledge Chihiro's existence. It was a fruitless optimism.

She ran up the stairs to the attic that that was also her bedroom, dropped her backpack next to her desk and started studying. Even though Chihiro had the physique of a future hobo, she was always in the top three of her class when it came to the big exams and she wasn't about to give up her rank.

 Chihiro woke up with a start. It was midnight and she had fallen asleep at her desk, a fact which was made blatantly apparent by the cramp in her neck. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She opened the desk drawer to the right of her chair and admired the purple threads that gleamed back at her. She tied her hair back then picked up her school bag and a flashlight and headed out for a walk through the Fukai no Kami once again. She could never get the forest out of her mind when she was studying, so she thought it would be best to do little studying outside for a change.

All that could be heard as she neared the train station was the whistle of the wind and the chirping of crickets.

**AN:**

Oh the joy of chirping of crickets.      Eeek. Don't own ee cumings either.

That's probably what yer hearing right now isn't it…..ISN'T IT!!!

flicks bottle cap at crickets

crickets eat redwater dragon

crickets sell bones to aznitsud

aznitsud chokes on bones, then falls over and dies

well, like I said before…review pleeeeeez and don't leave me in even more confusion than I all ready am. Believe me, you don't want to leave me in more confusion than I already am…just ask aznitsud.     D


	3. chapter 3

**AN:** do people ever read these? Anywaze, I blame the gremlins for my inability to get to write this most likely freakishly BORING chapie…till now.

Seriously, those things are evil…they give me this creepy look that says 'you're an idiot' without actually it…now that I think of it…everyone gives me that look. Psh go figure.

**Disclaimer: **don't sue me. I'm not saying that I don't own spirited away…because I don't…and now I is cunfusled…

Yoshizuka Abe sat comfortably on an overstuffed chair in front of an old fashioned desk covered in trinkets and collectables from every age imaginable since the dawn of time. Of course, he had been head of the Department of Human Incursion (DHI for short) for well over 5000 years now, but no one could tell by his face, graced with the benefits of spirit aging. Working in the DHI wasn't hard work. In fact, Abe never worked a day in his sorry life in that department. The DHI's main priority was to keep humans out of the spirit realm and out of the magical way of life, and since the last time humans infiltrated the spirit world was way too B.C. for anyone to care about the danger, Abe wasn't worried one bit. Then again, someone who spent half their life drinking coffee and flipping through porno mags all day doesn't get bent over much.

Abe sighed as he put down his coffee mug and flipped through the last page of "No pants Island" and neatly slid it away into his desk drawer. _"I wish _something_ interesting would happen around this place,"_ Yoshizuka mused to himself as he leaned his overstuffed swivel chair as far back as he could possibly go without crashing through the glass window on the other side of his desk.

He placed hands behind his head and was ready to doze off when the door slid open with a creak, sending the surprised Yoshizuka to the floor in an instant. It was a secretary; a secretary that would see Yoshizuka's wrath before she left his office.

"M-Mr. Yoshizuka sir," the secretary mumbled; fear seething from her tone.

"WHAT IS IT!" he shouted, reveling in the secretary's panic, "what is _so_ important that you dare to interrupt my important business!"

"Ms. Yamaguchi w-wants to see you, sir" she said as she seized the chance to run while Yoshizuka sat in stunned silence.

Abe's stomach gave nasty lurch. _Yamaguchi._ That name sparked a characteristic in his eyes, not unlike a deer's when it's about to get run over by a drunk truck driver's…truck. Her face kindred the rhetorical expression of shy and humble woman, but the good, hardworking people of the Legislature of Spiritual Dealings (or LSD snort), knew better. That bitch held the financial state everyone in the LSD in the palm of her, seeing as she was the coordinator of the whole damn circus.  It was her job to see to it that each department was "contributing to the whole" of the LSD. Whenever someone was sent to see Yamaguchi it meant trouble, and that that someone would be stomping out the building cussing ten minutes later. Yoshizuka swallowed hard, and somehow his feet led him to the door of Yamaguchi's office.

His clammy hand grasped the marley knocker in front of him and as his arm lifted to complete the task, but the door flew open and Yoshizuka was pulled into the office. The office was large and bleak, not unlike his own. In the center of the room stood an archaic desk with intricately carved legs and behind it sat a rather attractive woman that appeared in her late twenties; yet another illusion of time. She smiled goofily up at Yoshizuka when the as he entered and seated himself in the chair in front of her desk.

"Good morning Ms. Yamaguchi," Yoshizuka in a chagrined, smooth as hell tone that just made you want to puke, "A secretary of yours sent for me," he finished waiting intently for her reply.

Then she did something he never expected her to do in a million years. With one smooth sweep of the arm all the crud n' junk on her desk crashed unceremoniously to the ground. She kicked her high heels to the side of the desk and climbed on top of it's surface just as Yoshizuka sweatdropped (anime style of course).

It was only at the sight off her that Yoshizuka truly recognized the beauty of short skirts as he stared at her pale, milky thighs, or for that matter, how voluptuous her lips looked when her tongue ever so lightly caressed those soft tulips; but when she wrenched his tie forward-their noses nearly touching- and he took a whiff of her breath, he mentally thanked Dionysus erm…and the sake spirit.

"I want hiccup you hic,Yoshizuka," Yamaguchi giggled in a Sponge Bob-y like manner.

He smirked widely. _"Maybe this is going to be the good last day of work afterall,"_ he thought to himself. Sure he loathed the stupid cow and despised her irritating giggles more that Squidward; but -as he pulled Yamaguchi into his lap- she wanted him, and even he couldn't argue with that….

(…)

**an hour later**

Yoshizuka tightened his tie. He was going to remember _that_ for a few thousand years. Yamaguchi sat crossed legged on her desk; her hair tangled and blouse crooked. She raised her hand above her head and snapped her fingers. The room suddenly straitened to its original elegance as did Yamaguchi, though her face still carried a characteristic that made her look stoned.

The door swung open with the flick of her wrist. "o yeah ('hic) by the way, Yoshizuka."

"yeah…"

"your fired"

A puff of smoke emanated from her finger as something shot into Yoshizuka's chest, sending him flying against the wall on the other side of the hall. He stared at the purple bag in his lap.

"It's your complementary supply of hashish and gummy bears. Don't indulge in it all in one day,"

Yoshizuka stood up and dusted his pants. _"hashish and gummy bears: the spirited's candy. Could one _not _refuse the joys of biting off a cute 'lil bear's head while getting hi?" _he thought to himself as he bit off one o' them cut 'lil bear heads as he set off to his office to pack his junk.

The main question after all this was where was he supposed to work now? A long time ago Yoshizuka made an oath that he would never go a day without a job which meant that he had to find a place to work before midnight …or else he would lose his dignity. It was going to be a long night.

**AN:**

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for such a lame-ass chapie and that weird stuff in the office…but seriously I was bored…and-and I reaaaaaally y'all aren't people I no in disguise

narrows eyes I'm watching you

Have faith. This chapie _did_ have a point…just rememeber the hash and gummy bears

nudge nudge, wink wink

ps: if hashish isn't a hallucinogen pleeeeeeeeez tell me because then my whole plot will be messed up

…that's disturbing, isn't it?

What do you expect. I'M FROM PLANO. This is how all us dorks waste our time. Writing provocative ff's and exchanging hentai sites I mean.

XD

Pps: "no pants island" is fully credited to the simpsons…surprise surprise.


	4. chapter 4

AN: ok, this has nothing to do with the story, but my life sux. First off summer has ended and I haven't beat up the ocean yet (illusion to the adventures of Pete and pete). Secondly my sister REVIEWED me…jeez. glares at sister. All I have to say to u is that if your reading this (which I _really_ hope yer not) the only reason you think I'm less insane when I'm around you is because you won't lemme cus in front of you…and- and you've never _really_ seen me after I've just drunk a thinger of coffee. To top all that off, my stupid parents made me dye my hair back cuz 'it's not exceptible in society' (it was like chihiro's before 'cept red). I think the only reason why they're doing is probably because my stupid sister was all "you look like a freak g-bong."

P.S. Fluffy= Sessoumaru

P.P.S. Fine. I admit…I don't techinicaly own spirited way, but someday I'll get on dvd, and then I'LL SPITE YOU ALL!!!

P.P.P.S expect MAJOR fluff and less insanity in this chappy, so if yer one of those shojo haters, I urge you to read Dreachali's review for chapter two ;).

P.P.P.P.S. I gots to go to school in like an hour…so expect this to be a really short chapter

_Chihiro woke up with a start. It was midnight and she had fallen asleep at her desk, a fact which was made blatantly apparent by the cramp in her neck. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She opened the desk drawer to the right of her chair and admired the purple threads that gleamed back at her. She tied her hair back then picked up her school bag and a flashlight and headed out for a walk through the Fukai no Kami once again. She could never get the forest out of her mind when she was studying, so she thought it would be best to do little studying outside for a change. _

_All that could be heard as she neared the train station was the whistle of the wind and the chirping of crickets._

**Chapter 4:**

Chihiro was almost there; to her place outside the train station when she realized how bright the stars were out in the country. Funny. Out of the four years she spent here it never once dawned upon her to look up, both literally and metaphorically. Everyday she spent in this town was always the same for her: pure torture. And she blamed Kohaku for that. Ever since she left the spirit world and Kohaku behind, the feeling of emptiness haunted Chihiro every moment of her life. She couldn't get him out of her head for a second, but why?

Maybe she should should forget about the spirit world. Maybe she was insane; maybe she made the whole world up. An entire midsummer night's dream for her twisted mind, and Kohaku was Puck and she was the ass. Yes that was it. It was all a dream. Now she could concentrate on school. Now she could finaly become first rank in her class instead of third. From now on she wouldn't think of him…_it_ anymore. She would dye her hair back to black and become a normal, conformist, Japanese prep-girl (AN: if I had to she does too!!!).

Dispite her new voyage of self discovery, Chihiro's feet still led her to the train station, but when she got there her spot was already taken. Below the stone spirit idol lay a slumbering (/stoned) Kohaku. He looked exactly like she remembered, with his semi-elongated hair and blue and white work Hakama. She had this dream before. She walked closer to his slumbering form and dropped her backpack uncerimouniously to the ground. She dropped down on her knees and lightly stroked his cheek; his head searching for her touch as she pulled it away.

She layed beside him and adjusted herself between his arms. Burieing her head into his chest, she sighed and dozed off. In her heart she knew this fantasy would only last a meager eight hours, but as far as she was concerned, ignorance is bliss.

AN:

Eh he he…I blame the plot.

Sigh 'tis my first year of High School so wish me luck.

That explains a lot, doesn't it. Only a _freshman_ could be so immature. Well in that case, I plan to be a freshman forever. Wa ha ha ha ha

Last but not least, I sooooooo don't own "A Midsummer Night's Dream" so don't send a mob of rabid gremlins after me if it bored you through a semester of English. DX

Well, for now, live long and prosper (unless you plan to send an mob of rabid gremlins after me XD).


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **blah…if I owned spirited away, I wouldn't really be writing _fan_fiction, would I?

**Chapter 5:**

Chihiro didn't want to wake. She just had that dream again. The one where she finds Kohaku outside the train station and falls asleep in his arms. It was after dreams like these when she wished she would sink into a coma and never wake up, but inevitability and reason new where she lived.

She clenched her eyelids tighter as she snuggled into Kohaku's chest…Wait a second. Slowly and carefully Chihiro opened her eyes and with a high pitched yelp she backed off almost as quickly as she latched on.

"I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming," she murmured hugging her legs; her eyes glued on Kohaku.

"This _has_ to be a dream," she said as she pinched her forearm with as much force she could stir up.

"OWE!!" Chihiro rubbed the new bruise on her forearm as Kohaku moaned. Chihiro's eyes widened. She had to get out of here, and fast.

She stood up and grabbed her bag she set aside the night before then dusted the dirt off her baggy pants, and did the only thing she could do in a situation like this: run.

If her digital watch was correct, then she only had five minutes to be in her desk, which meant she had to go dressed like a punk. Of course _she_ didn't mind, but the fact that her shirt read 'requires constant supervision' she had this ominous feeling that her teachers would ( . ).

She kept up with her running for what seemed like forever till she reached the door of her school.

"there goes the Transsexual female again" some skanky prep shot out as she ran down the hall, but Chihiro wasn't listening. She was torn between the obscurity of her constant bouts of insanity and the fact that she was going to be late if she didn't get her ass in her seat in the 20 precious seconds she had left. The thing that scared Chihiro the most was that that was the first time she actually hallucinated a whole entire scene. The only explanation she had for this was that she needed some serious help, but it was only her luck that both her parents had just gone to an engineering convention for the rest of the month. No. She wouldn't seek help whether paternal or psychological. She just couldn't risk the bad karma from her current position in the high school realm.

The bell eventually rang and Chihiro had just made it into her most _favorite_ class of the day: history. An hour and a half of history to be exact…with Shinji. As if her whole life wasn't already a living hell, but nooooooo the devil, in the form of a freakishly over-enthusiastic schoolboy, wasn't finished with her just yet.

;

AN: 

I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for what seemed like forever. Way too much work in high school. Must drop something. Must study. Must be in the top ten percentile IN FREAKIN' MAINLAND CHINA!

Now you all know why I'm in a straightjacket, I suppose. Before I leave you in akward silence I would like to clarify a few things:

- I may have digressed a little throughout the last couple chapters…or maybe a lot, but just so you know, Chihiro is NOT hallucinating in the part she sees Kohaku.

- I'm not sure whether or not I should cut out the chapies concerning Yoshizuka or not…to be honest, now that school has started, I don't think I have the time to develop some highly elaborate and consiquently insane plot. So I'll be needing your input on that.

- I my self am not a punk. I prefer to think of my self as a alternitive 90's new indie grunge master, mixed with the contemporary edge of the classic goths, thank you very much. .

- In case that comment about plano being mainland china bothered anyone I'd like to add that I am asian myself and I give my sincere condolences to those who have to work twice as hard in a good school district just to get the same amount of credit some dumb-ass can get in a sucky one. DX


	6. chapter 6

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I finally dropped something…my gifted and talented class. Psh, I have no idea how I got into that class in the first place, plus they give you too much work and they only give you pre-ap credits. Whata rip off. Anywaze, I've decided to keep the yoshizuka chapter until I give up on this fic or get writers block……..so without any further delay, I would like to remind those of you who read these authors notes that life sux cuz I don't own spirited away, and the flcl ost is starting to annoy me…….jeez, I never thought that was possible.

**Chapter 6:**

"Chihiro, Chihiro!!! Guess what!"

"you got a life?" Chihiro mumbled under her breath.

"what's that? I didn't hear you."

Chihiro sighed in exasperation, "it was nothing. I said nothing."

"I found the perfect idea for history project!!!," Tekeshi exclaimed with a stupid smile on his face.

Chihiro yawned. "Yeah, what?"

Shinji still hadn't the utterly indifferent expression on Chiriro's face. "The history of local Shinto Mythology!"

She couldn't believe it. She had tried everything in her power to forget him (unsuccessfully) and Shinji had to bring up some relatively obscure link to Kohaku in front of her. What the hell was wrong with him?

"And why would we want to-," Chihiro started

"I've found the perfect location already!!! It's right outside this development, in the forest. There're shrine's everywhere!"

"but-"

"I'll meet you there after school, probably around five"

"Fine. I'll be there." Chihiro had given up, partly because she thought Shinji would hyperventilate if she didn't. I mean, why should she be scared of a stupid forest anyway? She didn't, because as far as Chihiro was concerned, Kohaku didn't exist. It was just her imagination, right? Chihiro just sunk her head into her arms as a look of concern spread across Shinji's face and his hand moved up and down her spine affectionately.

Chihiro's raised eyebrow started twitching mechanically and a grimace tainted her features. She slowly rose from her chair; her face reddening by the second, then slapped his hand away.

"don't you ever fucking touch me again. That's what I have Redwater Dragon for (. )."

Shinji whimpered and mumbled something that sounded relatively like 'm-mommy heeeelp'. Chihiro showed no mercy towards the poor, lost preppy pants and pulled out her Gibson EB0 (a really expensive guitar) that she ALWAYS kept on her. She raised the instrument above her head and crashed it down upon Tekeshi's thick skull, over and over again.

"Take that you stupid jack ass. And that, and that and that,"

It didn't take long for the rest of the kids to notice the clearly flustered Chihiro and start cheering. (I soooo wanna be in Chihiro's class XD).

**An hour and 25 minutes later:**

The bell rang signaling that history was finally over and Chihiro was glad. Sure, beating the crap out off Shinji was probably the most fun she'd ever have at school, but by the end of the period, it was starting to get a little boring. Naturally Chihiro was tired, and loathed the idea of having to go to 3 more classes, so it was then that she decided that she would ditch the rest of her classes. Yeah man…that would be pure spiffiness.

**AN:**

That last sentence is owed to my dearest friend stepho-chan. And the stuff about the guitar is owed to flcl. .

Dude seriously…I thought I was losing my touch, the fact that I didn't write something some pimp in the back of a regulars class would probably find humorous. 3 yeah that's me…excluding the part about the regulars class and the pimping, cuz eh he he …I'm a girl.

**Thankies times infinity** to those of you who review cuz y'all make me feel special ::cough cough: after a sucky day of school.


	7. chapter 7

k….HIGH SHOOL IS THE BEEEEEESTEST PLACE EVEEEEEER…but since I haven't updated since 4 ever, I won't bother you with any of my MANY high school escapades. . o !!! .::bounces up and down in swivel chair:. Seriously people, use your brain. If I owned spirited away, my life would have meaning.

**Chapter…uuuuh what chapter is this again?**

Utter chaos. This is what summed up Chihiro's pathetic yet confusing life. The fact that her cheeks were wet with tears didn't ease that confusion the slightest. No wait…she did know why her life sucked. It's because, despite her conviction in erasing him from her mind, she still got into an emotional fit over Kohaku. Stupid Shinji. Why did he have to be such a fucking moron?

There was point in sulking at the front of her school and going back in was not an option, so she was left with one question: what should she do now? She had vacillated over two options for some time now; either play door bell ditch with some stay at home moms, or prove once in for all that Kohaku didn't exist and never did exist. Personally she preferred the latter seeing as she stood out like a sore thumb and someone was bound to figure out sooner or later that she was the delinquent door bell ditcher. So, off she went to the kami no fukai; Gibson EB0 in hand and the devil's haircut in her mind.

…………….

It only took about a minute to find him. His back was against a familiar moss covered idol; his face held a look of rapture and his eyes may have very well been glued to those pages of what looked like a battered, leather bound book. The trees above filtered tiny droplets of light upon his long, slender form and the fall leaves seemed to linger as they caressed his skin.

Just as Chirhiro decided to catch her breath, the wind around her hissed with whispers of the spirits. A sense of harmony and peace over took her as she took a step closer to her destiny. In that step, his eyes met hers and widened at the sight. He gently laid his book at his side and when Chihiro collapsed next to him his attention was redirected.

"Chihiro?" he questioned in a voice that was only audible to the girl. His fingers trailed through her bangs as she slowly nodded at the sound of her name. They sat in silence until…

"Why are your bangs blue?"

……………………

WHA HA HA HA HA….clears throught

Took me long enough, eh?

…gersh, that was so frig'n short…

not that the rest of my chapies are epics or anything…

nyaaaaaaaa. That last sentence was kinda unexpected….i was gonna drag on, but I really wanted to get this up before ya'll thought I died in a corner or something of that nature.

sigh…remember how at the beginning of this chapie is said that high school rocked?

Well………..now IT FCKING SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hugs rabid gremlin

rabid gremlin takes out ray gun

rabid gremlin shoots redwater dragon in the head (repeatedly)

redwater dragon falls over and dies

rabid gremlin plays "bullet to the head" by rage against the machines

redwater dragon (from the other side) delivers disclaimer:

"**Bullet to the Head" is the sole property of Rage Against the Machines and Capital Records**


End file.
